


Stepping into the Same River

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 肖像·Figures and Portraits [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen, Second Age
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 他只不过是名为Glorfindel的首生儿女一员，生于Valinor的盛世，死于Beleriand的末纪。
Series: 肖像·Figures and Portraits [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/765117
Kudos: 3





	Stepping into the Same River

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》及《魔戒》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Glorfindel
> 
> 【次要人物】Elemmakil，Gil-galad，Elrond
> 
> 【首发日期】2009年（《旅人之忆》同人志）

耳边风声掠过，感觉像在飞翔……空气挟着舒适的凉意扑上脸颊，那原本萦绕鼻端、挥之不去的气息，血与火的气息，终于一丝丝抽离散去……坠落。仿佛永无止境的坠落。层层叠叠的山岩峭壁在朦胧夜色中化作了连绵不断的黑影，恍惚间正如慢慢合拢的巨口，要将他吞噬。眼中只有那一线愈来愈窄的墨色夜空，黎明前的无尽黑暗中群星对大地上发生的种种全无所察，一径不知疲倦地闪烁……

……我最好醒过来。

哪怕明知有人垫底，摔下去的感觉也还是不那么有吸引力。

睁开双眼，Glorfindel发现自己仰面躺在席地铺就的简单床榻上，久不离身的熟皮护甲外裹着厚实的羊毛斗篷，身下却犹能感到岩石冷硬的棱角。夜色正浓，白日鏖战卷起的烟尘仍未彻底平息，悬浮在半空中如同雾霭；回想起方才的梦境，他不由得抬眼望向天空，然而意外的是，他居然依稀辨出了缀在天幕上的繁星。

莫非是因为星光，我才会做那种梦？Mordor果然不愧是阴影蛰伏之地，连星光也能引发怪异的联想。

禁不住一笑，他漫不经心地抓了抓沾满灰土却还在顽强发着微光的金发，顺手拿起入睡前有意放在近旁的佩剑，起身向不远处尚未燃尽的篝火走去。四下里一片寂静，甚至不闻风声。斗篷细密的织物随着步伐起伏轻轻拍打在身侧，隐隐透出硫磺与灰烬的气息——在这里停留得久了，总免不了会染上这种味道。末日火山就在眼前拔地而起，翻涌的岩浆从山口一路而下蜿蜒成烈火的河流，暗红与橙黄将黢黑割得四分五裂，仿佛浓云中孕育着炸雷的血色闪电。

放眼望去，贫瘠光秃、寸草不生的大地上，联军的篝火闪烁明灭、星罗棋布，与天上朦胧的群星遥相呼应，犹如一只光明之手，正欲牢牢扼住中心那深重黑暗的咽喉——与Orodruin相望的Barad-dûr，狰狞险恶的邪黑塔。

终于近了。

对地底深处时时传来的震颤置之不理，他收回目光无声一笑，五指在剑柄上交替轻叩，脚下却是一派从容。

联军兵临城下已有七年，即使狡猾隐忍如Sauron，是否也到了沉不住气的时刻？

其实若是单论耐性与计谋，这位新任黑暗魔君较之Morgoth实在是不遑多让的。力量之戒问世，至尊魔戒铸成，Eregion陷落，Númenor沉没。从迷惑众多睿智头脑的Annatar到撕去伪装重新现世的Sauron，从干戈不动陷落恩赐之地到大张旗鼓崛起阴影之国，从葬身无底深渊到重铸恐怖之身，从第一纪的助纣为虐到第二纪的独当一面——Eldar与Edain与之周旋多年，战役无数牺牲无数，迄今世界都已再次改变，邪黑塔却仍顽固屹立。

与邪恶的对弈，似乎是愈发不易了啊。

如此感慨着，他摇了摇头，在篝火边停下了脚步。这里不出所料是拥挤的，温暖和光明是难得的奢侈，容不得一点浪费。凭着锲而不舍——或者是厚颜无耻更加恰当——的努力，他好不容易才成功制造了一处足可容身的空隙，重新躺了下来。左右都是与他一样甲胄在身剑在侧的战士，半明半暗的火光映得一张张阖目熟睡的脸孔益发分明，若非耳中闻得均匀的鼻息，几乎要怀疑这是一尊尊精心琢出的大理石像。

心中微微一动，他重新抬眼望向夜空，目光的焦点却不由自主随思绪一起游离开去。

……是何时，他在另一个沙尘四起、灰烬遍野的战场上和衣而眠？

——Nirnaeth，Anfauglith。

久违的音节，清晰一如昨日。载录历史的书卷可以发黄蒙尘，记忆过去的头脑却永不生锈迟钝。

也许“遗忘”才是此生最艰难的使命啊。

微垂眼帘，他无声一哂。

这道理看似简单，可他花了多久才真正领悟？

其实，选择那时离开Valinor前往Númenor岛国，再从那里搭乘船只回到中洲大地，事后回想起来其明智程度十分值得怀疑，很可能就是Olórin有意同他开的一个大玩笑。那位Maia是怎样说的？“如此一来你会在Lindon气候最为宜人的季节到达”——若第二纪1600年冬季那阴雨连绵、久不放晴的天气算得上“最为宜人”，他实在应当认真考虑搬去Eregion，哪怕他在那个地方只会更加引人注目。

然而他只是留在了海港。

这一留，便是冬去春来，春逝夏至。

他并不是忘记了自己的使命。他知道他本该更积极更活跃。若是Olórin在此，多半会不以为然，因为负责任的做法至少也是即刻去投奔Noldor的至高王，言明自己的身份——毕竟他此番重返中洲，不是为了什么单纯的故地重游，而是为了协助中洲的所有善良种族，对抗那股业已崛起的黑暗力量。“时不我待，”Olórin曾经断言，当他与那位Maia在Eldamar道别之际，“不久你我也许会再次相逢。”

“你该不是在说我很快要再死一次吧。”他记得自己当时如此笑答。而Olórin的眼中，哭笑不得之余却有深重的忧虑一闪即逝。

是许多年后，他才彻底理解了这些话中的玄机。然而当时他只觉得它与那些族人中常见的交谈并无区别——模棱两可、莫测高深，也正因此预言谶言一类说法自古以来就层出不穷。何况随后那漂洋过海的漫长旅程占去了他的全副心神，热情的Númenor水手特地为他绕道北方海域，为的只是给他看看上一个纪元的桑田沧海。

百闻亦不如一见，真正是百闻亦不如一见。视野所及只有茫茫波涛，昔日的美丽大地就此在Ulmo的幽深洋流之下归于沉寂。Tol Morwen，Tol Fuin，Tol Himling——屈指可数的寂寥岛屿，便是旧日辉煌仅存的残余；甚至Gondolin，他们的Gondolin，Ondolindë，水乐之岩，与大海彼岸的Tirion遥遥相对，第一纪Eldar在红尘凡世中鼎盛辉煌的象徵——纵使血与火曾为瞭望山顶编织出绝世凄艳的冠冕，纵使那倾城一役的惨烈依旧众口相传，如今也不过是随Beleriand一起没入无底深渊，恍若一梦，风过无痕。

时间的长河中，究竟有没有真正的不朽，足以经得住这样残酷的洗礼？

他突然感到累了。那是纠缠入骨的疲惫，不容抵挡地袭来，几乎化去了所有重生的欣喜。已经发生了那么多啊。多到他再也无法轻言他的使命。多到他再也无法侈承当年的身份。

……拯救世界？

他何德何能，敢如此妄言？

他只不过是名为Glorfindel的首生儿女一员，生于Valinor的盛世，死于Beleriand的末纪。

他在Mithlond留了下来。能够驶出凡世极限的船只就在那里扬帆西去，Círdan的码头永远忙碌，从不拒绝援手。在灰港，他是一个名为Glorfindel的平常工匠，与旁人一同终日辛勤劳作。在大海的恢宏涛声与鸥鸟的悠长鸣叫中，压抑的雨季仿佛只是弹指间便已过去，接踵而来的是阳光明媚的夏日。

那一天，起初似乎一切如常。他在结束上午的工作后坐在码头上出神，眼前是海天相接的浩淼烟波，耳边是浪涛起伏的潮声阵阵。头顶骄阳似火，炽烈的光热令海风也不得不屈服，于是刮来的不是凉意，而是暑热。向北望去，Lindon山脉赫然在目；他听说Gil-galad就在那里——Fingon惟一的儿子，如今中洲大地流亡Noldor的至高王。

“Glorfindel。”

就在这时，他听到身后有人唤他的名字。那不是他近日来听惯的嗓音之一，因此在回头之前，他已经摆好了自己那招牌式的微笑——灿烂无辜的微笑，真诚坦率，貌似全无戒备机心。面对这样的微笑，绝大多数的发问者——不管是出于好奇还是怀疑——都会不由自主打消追根究底的兴趣。有什么好问的呢？这必定只是巧合罢了。眼前的精灵虽然有着Glorfindel的名字，有着一头闪亮的金发，乃至有着显然见过彼岸光明的双眼，然而那样的神情举止却实在不能与力战炎魔后同归于尽的英勇事迹相提并论，更不必提众所周知，那位Gondolin的金花领主早已魂归亡者之殿，此刻就算有幸归来，也必定是留在了长春之地的光辉里。

然而这一次，他迄今为止所向披靡的笑容却在下一句话飘入耳中的刹那归于凝滞：

“Glorfindel大人。”

那样笃定平静的语调，明明是胸有成竹的陈述，而非信心不足的试探。该来的，看来总是躲不过啊。保持着那个微笑，他转过身，这样想着的同时心中却不无好奇。是谁？过去曾经见过我的人，还有谁在沧海桑田之后选择停留，拒绝渡海离去？

“Glorfindel大人。”

回忆与现实重叠了。同一个嗓音在近前响起，清晰异常，绝非梦境幻觉。睁开不知何时合上的双眼，他看到了Elemmakil略显憔悴的脸庞，映在跳动的火光中愈发棱角分明：

“王希望见你。”

当他随着Elemmakil来到Gil-galad营帐外的时候，正看到Elrond掀帘而出。出于某种默契，双方同时微一颔首。即便此刻Elrond不是Noldor之王的传令官，他对Eärendil的儿子也全不陌生——他们的初见，就是Elemmakil在灰港的码头认出他的同一天。身为当年Gondolin沦陷的幸存者之一，Elemmakil在抵达Sirion河口后没有随众留在海港，而是继续前往Balar岛投奔了Gil-galad，Turgon之后Noldor的至高王。此后无论世界如何变迁，这位昔日Gondolin的外门守卫长官都追随在Gil-galad左右，这一次来到Mithlond，也正是应Gil-galad本人之命护送Elrond来此与Círdan会晤。长谈之后，Elemmakil同意为他保守秘密，却有一个条件：他要回去Noldor的国度。

“Glorfindel。”当时半精灵在听过Elemmakil有所保留的介绍后仔细打量着一身水手装束的他，若有所思地点了点头，“……名副其实。”

从那一天起，他便正式成了Elrond的属下。追随着Eärendil之子，他经历过波澜不惊的和平岁月，亦经历过战役无数的动荡年代——包括星夜驰援Eregion，见证Fëanor家族在中洲大地最后一线血脉的断绝。此间他始终谨言慎行，着意掩饰，以至于若是撇开那一头金发不谈，他的存在便鲜少引人注目之处。

他想，他再不是过去的Glorfindel。那一个自己，早已随那很久以前的城市一起沉没安息。

然而尽管如此，他仍然发觉Elrond的目光不时会落在他的身上，宁定、沉稳，仿佛在耐心等待一个答案，又像是在努力读解一个谜题。

“王正在等你。”见礼过后，Elrond对他说，语气平静如常，目光却在他脸上有意无意地一停。夜色中那看不出年龄的眉宇间有细纹隐现，奇妙融合了沧桑与不朽的灰色眼眸微微发亮，恍若笼上了氤氲的水汽。

这时Elemmakil也已在门前止步，为他打起了门帘。在他们无声的注视下，他不由得再次抓了抓好久不曾打理的长长金发，这才迈开脚步走了进去。

从破晓前的微光中步入灯火通明的帐内，他在原地停了一刻才让眼睛适应光照的变化。抬起头，他看到Noldor的王穿着一身并不起眼的浅灰常服坐在案前，几乎是与此同时，Gil-galad也向这边望来。他们的视线穿过透着火山硫磺气息的空气，无声相接了。

Fingolfin家族的灰眸。

刹那间他几乎迷惑了，怀疑时光是否已经倒流。那样熟悉的轮廓……Fingolfin，Fingon，Turgon，Aredhel，Idril……然而眼前的人不仅仅是他们的镜像。Ereinion Gil-galad生于这个凡世，长于这个凡世，已是第四位出身于Fingolfin家族的Noldor之王。远古时代诸王的血统在中洲大地绵延了四千年的岁月，Círdan抚养长大的Gil-galad拥有的不只是与父辈如出一辙的明亮灰眸，亦有不同于父辈的气质胸怀——情愿包容他那从不真正听命于他的同族兼堂兄Celebrimbor，甘心屈尊向Númenor的人类先祖之王致信寻求援助。第一次，Noldor的王不再耻于承认己方的局限，而或许正是因此，这规模空前的最后联盟才得以成功建立。

“我一直欠你一个正式的欢迎，Glorfindel。”

专注凝视他一刻之后，Gil-galad突然说。

“特别是你还在我的叔父麾下效力过那么多年——幸会，Glorfindel，当年Gondolin十二家族中金花家族的领主。”

“吾王，该说幸会的是我。”

没有哪怕一瞬的错愕，他坦然迎上Gil-galad的注视，直认不讳。他无意追问对方是如何得知，因为他面对的早已不是当年被甫接重担的父亲送去海港避难的少年，而是一位于无数磨砺考验中脱颖而出的真正王者。

——哪怕算上前生，我也是要甘拜下风的。

大约是读出了他的想法，Noldor的王忍俊不禁，不得不推案起身，踱出几步，才能恢复严肃。

“既然你是这样的身份，有些事自然不必再向你隐瞒。你随Elrond长驻Imladris，理当知道：他正是Vilya的保管者。”

对此他微微一怔，随即便心中了然。Vilya，精灵三戒中的气之戒，Celebrimbor最出色的作品之一……不知这是不是Fëanor家族的宿命？殚精竭虑、心血耗尽的至美造物，却总是光与影、善与恶争斗的源头。

只是，这样重大的责任，为何不是Gil-galad本人承担？

“世界在变化。”仿佛是在回答他的疑问，Gil-galad说，语气坦荡而恳切，“他是比我更合适的人选。而你与他相识这么多年，必定早已了解他的能力。”

真的很像……这样想着，他向面前的君王郑重行了一礼：“很抱歉我没有更早来为您效力。”

“每个人都有自己的理由。”Gil-galad挥了挥手，表示不必在意，“相信吗？哪怕是我，过去也任性过。那时父亲要我前去海港，我并不情愿，于是自以为理直气壮地质问他，Noldor的王子怎能寄人篱下。现在想来，若是……”

王的声音渐渐低落下去，帐中只闻烛火偶尔爆出的噼啪轻响。然而短暂的沉默后，黑发灰眼的君王仿佛下定了决心，蓦然抬起了头：

“Glorfindel，你在亡者之殿——”

“吾王。”他沉着却坚决地打断了对方，“我知道您心中所想。然而您应当明白，死者的事务，不存在于生者之中。”

笑意仍在唇边，目光却已冷却。穿越生死的沧桑就在这一刻化作无形的凛然，清冽蓝眸与深邃灰眼无声对视，一刻的相峙之后，最终是Noldor的王选择了妥协。轻轻点了点头，Gil-galad不无自嘲地一笑：“我明白。只是，尽管明白，有时仍然忍不住。”

他们再次相视一笑，这次却多了几分心照不宣的惺惺相惜。

从至高王帐中出来，扑面的微凉令他不由得深吸了口气。不经意间抬眼，他赫然看到天际有流星划过，在黎明前的黑暗中稍纵即逝。

决战在末日火山脚下展开。

脚下一错，他避开了迎面一击，手中的剑顺势一带，干净利落地切开了身侧一个敌人的咽喉。喷涌的黑血尚未溅落尘埃，他已抽身离去，转眼便加入了另一场短兵相接。

被杀。杀戮。举目四望，统治视野的便是这样单调的残酷。最后联盟终于逼近了末日火山，这场旷日持久的战争似乎已到见分晓的关键时刻。那么他们取得了优势吗？抑或，此时对方的溃败只是假象，是旨在诱惑他们鲁莽行事的诱饵？

疑问随Sauron本人的出战烟消云散。恐怖强大的黑暗魔君，几可令天地变色的骇人声势。联军的攻势即刻减缓，直到Gil-galad与Elendil双双赶往最前一线与Sauron周旋，才稍稍遏制了敌人如潮的反扑之势。

他看不到银蓝王旗下的战况。他知道Círdan、Elrond在那里，Elendil之子Isildur亦然。而若是过去，那必定也会是他的所在吧？——金花家族的领主，Gondolin之王的左膀右臂。

可他不再是那一个Glorfindel。如今在旁人眼中，他只是Elrond麾下的普通一员，那区区百步的距离，此刻远如天际。

“Glorfindel！”

他一定是走神了，因为混战中Elemmakil的嗓音突然响起，居然近在咫尺。偏过头，他看到当年Gondolin的外门守卫长官刚刚挥剑替他挡下来自身后的一击，自己也被迫退了一步稍事喘息。

“这样的时刻……”

话音未落，又一个敌人便冲上前来，截断了Elemmakil的话语。望着不得不转身匆匆接战的旧日同伴，电光石火之间他以为自己领会了对方的未尽之意。

——若是Ecthelion还在……

手下不由得一顿，他要深吸一口气，才能从濒死的敌人身上从容拔出长剑。

Ecthelion，你这执迷不悟的家伙听到了么？还有人记得你啊。即使在亡者之殿停留到时间尽头，你存在过的痕迹也不能抹去。

恰在此时，Elemmakil的声音盖过四面的喊杀喧嚣传来，所言却与他先前所料大相径庭，字字句句尖刻如刀直抵心底，竟令他险些停了呼吸：

“……为什么你还在犹豫？”

天色突然暗了。他茫然回头，时间也像被粘稠的血色拖得迟缓下来。Aeglos矛尖的耀眼银芒不在了，恍如星辰坠落；Narsil剑锋的炫目华光消失了，宛若日月蚀缺。所有希望凋敝零落，一切光明黯淡失色。

他这是所在何时，身处何地？为何周围的全部，看在眼中都似曾相识？似曾相识的战场，似曾相识的敌我，那么将要到来的，是否也注定是个似曾相识的结局？

有辨不出是哀恸还是绝望的嘶喊在远方响起，骤然把他拉回了现实。不，只是似曾相识而已。终究是变了啊，变得他无法坦然相对，变得他不敢轻言熟悉。

要知道，一个人甚至不能涉入同一条河流，何况是返回同一个世界？

一声尖啸破空而来，他本能抬头，刚刚来得及捕捉到半截剑锋划出的残余弧线。刹那间，整个世界坍缩成了战场中心那一方天地，半空中有一点魅惑人心的金色缓缓跃起，在万众瞩目中旁若无人地上升、上升，直至极限。就在那里，它明明白白地一顿——叫人几乎以为时间会在此停滞。

然而那只是错觉。令人窒息的寂静中，它终于动了，不甘、无奈，却又确定无疑地坠落下去。那样慢，慢得公然违背了一切常识认知，慢得……好似又是一生一世。

胸中有什么猛然一坠，继而却是一轻。那堵自从重新踏上这片凡世土地以来他便在苦苦维持的堤坝终于不堪重负，一溃千里。久违的激情汹涌澎湃，如海啸般咆哮卷过，瞬间湿润了眼眶，淹没了理智。

我才是最执迷不悟的那一个吧？努力想要就此默默无闻销声匿迹，到头来却只发现，我要逃避面对的，正是我的心之所系。

曾经为它而战，曾经为它而死。

曾经执意归来，然而即使有过迷惑彷徨，终究也还是不曾狠心再度离去。

其实只是放不下啊。

因为有爱，所以离去只是暂时，归来却是永恒。哪怕这将是无穷无尽、周而复始的循环轮回，他亦浑不在意，甚至甘之如饴。

暴风呼啸卷来，身边的战士纷纷遮住双眼回身躲避，他却挺直身躯，傲然而立，一任金发狂乱飞扬，一任热泪夺眶而出，纷落如雨。

有什么办法呢？谁让他这样爱着这个瞬息万变的世界，愿为它生，愿为它死？

班师的当天，他有了一个意料之中的访客。

“Isildur不肯毁掉魔戒。”揉了揉眉心，Elrond在他对面坐下，微微一叹，“如此一来，哪怕Barad-dûr夷平，这胜利也终究是有了缺憾。”

该不是在感叹不能一劳永逸吧？“带他去末日火山口，然后揪住他用力摇晃，大吼‘毁了魔戒，否则我就把你同它一起丢下去’。”他建议道，同时露出了那招牌式的无辜微笑。

“……抱歉？”半精灵眨了眨眼。

“我在开玩笑。”他把微笑换成了轻笑，“不过你得承认，随心所欲总是更有吸引力。”

出乎他的意料，Elrond以最严肃的方式点着头，衷心表示赞同：“的确。Glorfindel，如今Gil-galad牺牲，族人纷纷西去，随着时间流逝，Imladris的实力只会一步步削弱。军事上我并不是出色的统帅，然而防务既然有你照应，想必会……”

“等等，”他不得不打断了Imladris的领主，“为什么是我？这么重大的责任交给我，不觉得很突兀吗？”

“你这样认为？”突然间，Elrond像是放松下来，往后靠去的同时饶有趣味地端详着他，“比起从前，如今的责任在你眼中真算得上重大？”沉静的灰眸闪着成竹在胸的笃定，甚至溢出了几分笑意，“要知道，你是Glorfindel，来自失落的‘水乐之岩’，当年Gondolin十二家族中金花家族的领主。”

“指控”成立，他在心中喃喃地说，脸上却不能不慢慢绽开一个微笑。难怪人说Elrond是当之无愧的智者……半精灵一直都是知道的吧？哪怕第一纪的Glorfindel与Eärendil的儿子从未有缘共存于一个时代，然而第二纪他们在Mithlond首次相遇，Elrond就猜出了他的真实身份。

他是Glorfindel。生于Valinor的盛世，死于Beleriand的末纪。如今他终于迎来了重生，在中洲大地的末日火山脚下，在最后联盟至关重要的一役。

“那么，过去你是在犹豫自己究竟涉入了哪一条河流？”

闻言，他不由得再次笑了出来。这样的问题，大概也是智者的专利吧？同样向后一靠，他交叠起长腿，举动间又带上了前生的优雅——或者说，是披着优雅外衣的懒散更确切。

“好在我总算是想通了——我执着的其实是‘河流’本身；至于是不是同一条，那并不重要。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 根据《未完的传说》，Elemmakil是Gondolin外围秘道的守卫长官，引领Tuor穿越六道大门面见当时的主门守卫长官Ecthelion。他在倾城一役后的生死，原著并没有提及。此处我设定他是幸存者之一，并在愤怒之战后仍然和Gil-galad一起留在了中洲。
> 
> Glorfindel的重生，虽然也属于“没有定论”，但这里我选用了最富有传奇色彩的设定。Glorfindel回归中洲的具体日期与地点都是不详，本文设为第二纪1600年，Eregion陷落前大约一百年，此时新的魔影业已崛起。


End file.
